Rathard's Story  Voldemorts son
by imagination21
Summary: I tried to create a character who doesn't know whether he is good or bad, he has grown up not knowing what his dad was or what he did, all he knows is his dad died because of something he believed in, please read, it will get better :
1. Chapter 1

Me and Harry never liked each other, my brother Sirius always favoured him, I felt like I wasn't his brother, I felt like Harry was his son and I was an out sider. I was always a loner, it guess it because of my dad, he was called voldemort, yeah not many people liked him, people always looked at me like I was evil, like I was going to follow his footsteps. Never the less Sirius helped me a lot when he got out of Azkaban I can remember knowing who he was from pictures, it was weird when I saw him standing in the court yard with harry potter and Hermione granger though, it was like, I thought he was dead. However to get to that I need to start from year 1 of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.

I remember sitting with my foster parents when I got the letter saying I had been accepted into Hogwarts, I knew I would get into Hogwarts, I can remember when I was little, a man called Lucius Malfoy would visit me, he's the person who looked after me for the first year of my life. He always checked up on me ever now and again, so I always knew who I was, who I am. Anyway I remember sitting in my living room with my foster career at the time she was called Susan, a typical muggle name, I hated her I was made to do everything for her she saw me as someone to push around, someone to do what she wants. I opened the letter and saw what it said "you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of wizardry and witchcraft," I stood up and threw it on my foster mom's lap, while she was smoking.

"what do you think your doing?" she said

"you know the day I told you I was leaving? Its come," I said, she laughed

"you cant leave I'm your foster mother," she laughed

"you don't know who I am," I ran up the stairs to get my case, I had only been with her for a month

"of course I know who you are, you're the boy nobody wanted, the boy I got stuck with, the boy who's not leaving this house," that's when the door knocked and she answered it, standing in the door way was Lucius Malfoy and a Boy who I assumed was his son because of how similar they looked, both had striking blonde hair, Draco I think his name was.

"hello I am here to collect, Rathard," Lucius said

"who are you? What the hell is happening?" she threw her cigarette behind the Malfoys

"My name is luscious Malfoy and this is my son Draco, I'm here to collect Rathard," I watched from the top of the stairs as the woman got more confused.

"your not taking him any where, I'm his legal guardian right now, I'm afraid you will have to leave," she closed the door half way but Lucius put his foot in the door way to stop the door from closing.

"No, you miss understood, I'm not leaving with out Rathard," he pulled out his wand and I cringed because I didn't know what he was going to do.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Lucius said in a calm way, the woman dropped to the floor with her eyes wide open.

"what have you done to her?" I screamed

"be quiet she has been paralysed for a while, you fool," Draco said, I gave him a horrible look

"Draco keep you mouth closed do not be stupid, hello Rathard, please go and get your things, it wont be long until you will be attending Hogwarts, we will move the muggle into the living room she wont remember anything" he said, I smiled in excitement, I ran up the stairs as Lucius entered the house and dragged the woman into the living room with him with his wand. Magic still amazed me I didn't see it often I just knew it existed. I packed me suit case, I didn't know how many times I had packed this case it had been to many homes with me. I had to move around a lot because I didn't understand how to control my magic and I sometimes had small outbursts. Lucius said my farther was similar when he was my age, he said he didn't know how to control it until he went to Hogwarts. I dragged my suit case down the stairs banging every step I got to the bottom of the stairs and saw Lucius was waiting by my foster mother's old fire archway. She had a very big archway for her fire, I could easily stand in there Lucius had to duck however. I walked to the living room and saw green flames engulf Draco as he said an "Malfoy Manor!," and chucked some powder on the floor. I gasped as he disappeared in the flames. Lucius looked at me.

"come on Rathard we haven't got forever," he said

"I don't understand…" I said as I walked up to him, standing in front of the fire archway

"stand in the middle, yes that's it, now take this powder now say, Malfoy Manor," he said calmly

"Malfoy Manor!" I shouted to make sure it worked I felt some heat on my skin and then I was lying in pile of ash. Draco and woman were sitting on the sofa in front on the fire, there eyes widened as I stood up.

"Hello Rathard, my name is Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother and Lucius's wife, take a seat" she said

"where Lucius?" I asked curiously

"he will be along soon, he has had to go and make some arrangements, you see, you got your letter from Hogwarts rather late, because you moved around a lot, Hogwarts had to locate you," Narcissa said

"oh, well… when do I go to Hogwarts?" I asked confused

"the train to Hogwarts leaves the station at, 12pm tomorrow, Lucius has gone to pick up your uniform and he's gone to pick you up a pet, he doesn't know what you want though, did he ask you?"

"no," I responded

"well what's your favourite animal? Snake by any chance?" she leaned forward as she asked

"it is my favourite animal, but I would like a cat," there was something about a cat I liked, it was so devious and it was a natural born predator like a human and like a snake. I loved snakes, I loved the way they could look at me and I wouldn't feel scared, I would feel comfortable, I felt like I could communicate with them sometimes.

"as you wish," she said, she got up and walked out of the room, this building was amazing it was so big, it seemed like a place that should be turned into a museum.

"who are you? Why has my farther brought you hear?" Draco asked

"I don't know, to take me to Hogwarts?"

"yes buy why, why would MY farther go and collect another boy, someone else's, child? What's your second name? are you related to me?"

"my second name is riddle, I don't think I'm related to you Draco," Draco's eyes widened as i said it

"did you say riddle?" he asked stuttering

"yeah, why?" I asked confused

"do you not know who your farther is?" I didn't know much about my farther I just knew his name was Tomas riddle, Lucius told me something about him every time he visited, all I knew was that my farther died in what he believed to be right. He said that he died because of a boy called Harry Potter, he told me when I went to Hogwarts I would meet him and that I should hate him.

"yeah, Tomas Riddle" I said, Draco gasped

"He who must not be named," I was confused, then Draco's mother walked in and looked at Draco's face

"what's wrong Draco?" she asked alarmed

"Do you know who this boy is?" he shouted

"Yes he's… Voldemorts son," she said

"he who must not-"

"no Draco you may says Voldemorts name, we are but allies," she said

"voldemort?" I asked confused I didn't know my farther by Voldemort, his name was tom riddle, who was they talking about.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius walked into Olivanders first and I walked in behind him, Draco and his mother went to the train station to put out suit cases on the train.

"is this were I get my wand?"

"yes Rathard, is is," he answered, all his answered seemed t be forced, the man behind the till looked and looked shocked,.

"I could recognise those eyes anywhere," he said in a panicked voice

"Rathard this is Olivander, Rathard is looking for a wand" Lucius said, I smiled at Olivander

"I thought his existence was a myth!" he whispered to Lucius

"obviously its not, now the wand Olivander,"

"yes, yes, erm come here boy, I think I know what wand will suit you most," I walked up to the counter while he got a wand out and gave it to me. Lucius and Olivander seemed like they was waiting for something as I picked up the wand. I flicked the wand but nothing happened, Lucius and Olivader looked surprised

"what's wrong?" I asked

"it strikes me as… strange that this wand is not yours, it was your fathers," Olivander said, I looked back and Lucius who was looking at me. I threw the wand back in the box.

"well I'm going to need another one then," I felt… I felt hurt in away that my fathers wand did not work in my hand, Olivander passed me my second wand and a green electrical surge went up it.

"this feels right," I said, Olivander looked stunned by the green electric that travelled up the wand.

"yes, it seems that's is the wand for you," Olivander said, as we were leaving the shop Olivander didn't seem to stop his staring at me.

"Lucius… people seem wary of my in this world, why? Why did Olivander think I was a myth?" I asked

"Not a clue," he said he we walked to the train station

The tabby cat Lucius got me purred in my lap as I sat in a train booth with Draco I watched while he waved his parents goodbye, I wish someone was there to wave me goodbye. I looked at my reflection in the window and saw how I looked in my robes, it was cool to feel apart of something. Maybe this is what I have been waiting for, maybe this will help me discover my past, who I am.

"how long is the journey to Hogwarts?" I asked Draco

"about two and a half hours, which means we have thirty minuets left," he answered, the journey seems to be longer, we didn't talk a lot he seemed shy or scared.

"I'm going for a walk, I wont be long," I told a Draco, I thought I would have walk down the train see if there were any first years like me. Not more then 10 booths away from me was a girl, a ginger boy, and a boy with a lightening scare on his head. I felt like someone hit me in the chest when I saw the boy with the scare, and I heard a whisper in my head 'its him'.

"Excuse me, are you all first years?" I asked

"yes we -" I cut there girl off

"what's your name?" I asked the boy with round glasses on

"mine? Its Harry, Harry Potter," I knew who he was then, he was the person responsible for my fathers death. I closed the door and walked back to my booth.

"Who is Harry Potter and how did he hurt my dad?" I asked Draco

"I'm surprised the muggle world hasn't even heard the story, he is 'the boy who loved'," Draco said in a girly voice

"what did he live though?" I asked

"I'm supposed to let you find out your-" I grabbed Draco's hand

"Draco please,"

"your dad was, he was someone who the wizarding world feared, my dad was one of his… followers, he was called a death eater, There is one curse no one lives though not once, and Harry Potter got struck by the curse and not look, he is still here, only with a scare,"

"why didn't he die?" I asked

"that's the question everyone asks"

"so where's my dad?"

"dead, you will find out more, once you get to Hogwarts you will almost be as famous as Harry Potter himself," Draco said

I thought to myself its not Harry Potter who killed my father is was… a back fire?


	3. Chapter 3

Getting off the train there was that boy again, Harry Potter, there was something I didn't like about him, something that made him… not trust worthy. There was this really tall man who took us to boats to get to Hogwarts, he wasn't a giant, but he was too big to be human.

When we were waiting outside the great hall it was obvious Draco thought a lot about himself, eh almost immediately blended with two idiots called Crab and Goyle. He tried to be friends with Harry potter to, by called his ginger friend names, I think he was insulting his family name. Harry took an instant dislike to Draco the moment he spoke, Draco was a spoilt child who thought he could get what he wanted, but not with people.

As we walked into the great hall you saw how big it was, I didn't have chance to notice all the other years staring at us while we walked to the front, I was admiring the ceiling. That's when Professor McGonagall said.

"When your name is called to sit on the chair and the sorting hat will tell you what house you will be in,"

After a few students had been called Draco's name was called, with the hat barley touching a hair on his head, the hat shouted Slytherin, then Harry was called, there were many whispers as he was being sorted, the hat couldn't make a decision. Harry whispered don't put me in Slytherin and he got what he wanted he was but in Gryffindor.

"Rathard Riddle," the whispers was as loud as they were for Harry Potter, I sat on the chair and the sorting hat laughed.

"I think we all know where this one will be going, Slytherin!" I stood up and walked to a spare seat on the Slytherin table as a man with a long beard leaned forward and looked at me though his half-moon glasses. I looked back down the Slytherin table to see Draco's bright blue eyes staring at me, I wasn't sure if he wanted to be my friend, he seemed scared like the rest, I didn't do anything, I might not even be powerful, why were people looking at me like a criminal already. That was my dad's mistake not mine.

I made sure I had my wand as we were walked to out accommodation by a Slytherin prefect, this was all still new to me, I knew magic existed but I always had my limitations on what I can do. Now here I am, at Hogwarts were I will learn how to use my magic, to help people? To be normal? Or follow in my father's footsteps? I thought to myself, as the prefect said to the painting "pure blood," was people always going to be scared of me, I had a feeling looking around.. I wasn't the one to be feared here, I could see it in some people's eyes, I could see.. Something, I can't explain it, I think a lot of people in my common room will be up there own arse.

I threw my suitcase on the my bed and opened it to revel all my clothes, I chucked them all in the suit case before I left, I was too excited to fold them up. I looked towards my right and draco was doinjg the same as me, but his clothes were more organized and a lot better that mine. My clothes were old now, I was growing out of them but I didn't get a lot of money to buy some new ones. My foster career usually spent the money the state gave me on stuff for herself, cigarettes and vodka. I folded my clothes in the drawer next to me and put my wand on the top of the drawers. I didn't take me long to get ready for bed, no one really seemed to want to talk to me, people just kept looking and whispering, I felt awkward. It was only ten pm but I wanted to get some sleep it had been a long say, I rolled up in my covers, and a bed that was a lot more comfortable than the one at home. As I shut my eyes I heard a small voice come from the left of me.

"Rathard? That's your name isn't it?" a boy with jet black hair next to me said, he had an Emo look about him

"Yeah," I smiled

"Nice to meet you, my name is Nathaniel but I like being called Nate," he said pleasantly

"Cool, nice to meet you Nate, thanks for talking to me, I don't think anyone likes me yet," I laughed

"I like you, you seem nice, I think people are just… creeped out by who your dad is, even though we are Slytherin's most of us are still scared to say his name," he whispered

"yeah I can understand that, I don't know a lot about my dad, only that he was, what I got, manly evil and he died when he tried to kill harry potter," I said

"Yeah that's the main jist of the story to be honest," Nate sat up in bed and I followed him, I noticed his eyes were shockingly blue.

"wow your eyes are really blue," I said amazed

"is that a bad thing?" he laughed

"No! No, I just have never saw eyes like yours before, it's a good thing," I smiled

"I guess that's good," he laughed, his black hair contrasted great with his dark hair

"So you looking forward to your lessons tomorrow?" he asked

"Yeah can't wait! By the way, have you noticed we are the only two up here… why aren't you in the common room with everyone else?" I asked confused he seemed like someone who would be popular

"Guess I'm an outsider kind of like you" he lightly smiled

"How come?" I asked confused

"I don't know just someone I've always been, I've always got on with other outsider's like you, although I don't know whether to be scared of you yet," he laughed

"Well I don't know any spells to hurt you with yet," I joked, we smiled at each other and he yawned which made me yawn

"I'm going to get some sleep;" I said "I'm really tired,"

"Yeah me too, night man,"

"Night Nate," I smiled, I turned off my night light.


End file.
